


幼及及爹地岩系列（1-7）

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 如果，及川彻是岩泉一带大的那么故事会不会很有趣（毕加思索）轻松向小日常甜饼来啦！鲸鲸不是屑！
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	幼及及爹地岩系列（1-7）

（一）及及掉牙  
及及哭着找岩泉。  
“小岩——！在晃了！！”  
岩泉放下手机不耐烦：“什么晃了？”  
“呜——就是……牙……”及及嘟嘟囔囔。  
“……我看看。”严肃的男人其实有一丝惊讶，转眼及川到了要掉牙的年纪了？  
“会唔会疼……”及川听话张嘴，果然门牙摇摇欲坠了。  
岩泉趁他还在哼哼唧唧地问“拔牙会不会疼”，伸手拽下了那颗小果实一样的白色小东西。  
“疼吗？”  
及及愣住：“不疼。”  
说完他似乎舔了舔伤口，突然兴高采烈扑上来：“小岩好棒！”  
“喂！！手摸了狗再来摸我脸！不许舔空出来的地方！新牙会长歪的！”

（二）丑爆了的店内装饰  
“下午好。”门口铃铛叮铃铃响过后，一位个头高高的顾客走了进来。  
“欢迎光……什么啊，是松川啊。”岩泉随手一指吧台，“坐，喝点什么。”  
“不太苦的，你随便做一杯吧。诶——真没想到你这男人也有一天会安定下来开咖啡厅啊。”松川感慨地打量店内，“这风格蛮不错的，没白走南闯北那么多年。”  
而后就看到吧台上摆着个奇形怪状的装饰物。  
“这，这什么啊？”松川惊讶地拿起那个巴掌大的小东西。  
“自制木雕，没见过吗？”  
“……见鬼，你审美出问题了吗？和这个店整体装修风格太不搭调了吧……话说这是……你以前遇到过的海盗吗？？凶神恶煞的，旁边这是他的加农炮？”松川幼稚地比划着发射炮弹的手势。  
“……不，这个其实是我……”岩泉慢悠悠道。  
“……啊……这样……”松川呆住。  
“是及川雕的。前两天他玩我的猎刀，我转身回来的功夫就弄了这么个玩意儿，旁边那个不是加农炮是我们的狗。”  
“半人高的狗……不不不，重点是才多大的孩子就让他玩猎刀，你是要再养出一个小怪物吗……”  
岩泉把一杯黑漆漆的饮品推给松川。  
松川闭嘴喝接过来，但是才一口下去顿时喷了出来：“我靠！！”苦都他舌头都麻了，“你他妈！”  
岩泉笑着把木雕拿起来对着阳光看了看：“丑爆了？还可以吧，我看着挺可爱。”

（三）及川彻惹哭了女孩子  
及川彻闯祸了。  
小男孩儿这个年纪闯祸再正常不过了。  
所以这个年纪的男孩子的家长就应该习惯被老师的电话叫到学校。  
老师说及川彻料理课欺负他同桌，把女孩子弄哭了。  
及川彻抱着一个小盒子站在老师身后，她看不到的角落里比鬼脸。  
然后被岩泉以一个隐秘的动作拉过来顺手敲了爆栗。

岩泉听完训开车载及川回家。  
及川难得乖乖地坐在副驾驶座，还抱着他的小盒子。  
红灯时间是两人的谈话时间。  
“为什么把女孩子弄哭了？”  
“她抢我的东西！”及川理直气壮。  
“什么人那么厉害能从你手里抢东西？”  
及川突然红了脸：“不是那种抢……她想要和我换料理课我们做的小蛋糕。我不想和她换，小蛋糕是我准备给小岩的！”  
开头还有点害羞，越说越回到了理直气壮。  
这小孩从来不懂得“喜欢”需要委婉的表达，永远只会直球攻略。  
岩泉无奈扶额。

（四）及川彻似乎喜欢上了木雕  
学期末家长会。  
家长们都围着老师想知道孩子这一学期的表现情况。  
及川的家长格外年轻啊。老师推了下眼镜：“……岩泉一先生？您是及川的监护人？”  
“是的，孩子没有跟我姓。”男人只解释了这么一句。  
老师见怪不怪地耸耸肩，说起了及川：“他很受欢迎呢，经常做木雕送给大家。只是，有时候看到他玩小刀，老师们还是有些担心的。”  
岩泉有些意外地挑眉。

开车回家路上遇到红灯，岩泉望了后视镜一眼，及川在后座，剥了一颗糖吃，哼着歌打游戏。  
岩泉有意无意地问：“及川，老师说最近你喜欢木雕，还送给大家好多？”  
及川却头也不抬：“不喜欢。那些只是随手做的。”  
“那么……”岩泉才开了个头及川就知道他要问什么。  
“我只是在学习使用刀，各种各样的刀。”  
“不用担心我啦，我也并不是喜欢刀。”  
“只是，”小孩儿顿了一顿，“用刀才可以保护小岩。”  
绿灯亮起，岩泉踩下油门，无奈地顺着总是想要直球攻略自己的小孩儿的话头：“好好，你是英雄。”  
（五）惯孩子  
松川花卷矢巾几个男人，约岩泉去逛附近村子里的祭典夜市。  
本来是打算去“偶遇”身穿礼花浴衣的巫女小姐姐再去喝几杯的，看到岩泉到的时候，带着一个没有男人们腰部高的小男孩儿。  
怕走散了还大手牵小手。  
纷纷翻白眼表示这男人没救了，超前他们好几个阶段，提前进入了带娃副本。  
不带及川？  
岩泉说：“要跟叔叔们一块去玩，该说什么？”  
那小鬼应声甜甜道：“谢谢叔叔，请多指教！”  
眼睛好亮，声音好脆。  
几个未来娃爹都表示，草，好可爱，岩泉你赢了：  
花卷：“这个糖你喜欢不？”  
矢巾：“走累了跟叔叔说。”  
松川胳膊肘捅他：“轮不到你抱。”

琥珀色眼睛的小男孩儿心思根本没在这些怪叔叔身上。  
他看了一个小摊好半天，拽了拽岩泉的衣角：“我想要那个，像我们家的阿泽……”  
阿泽是岩泉及川的狗。  
那是个射击游戏摊。花卷：“喂，岩泉那家伙臭屁的很，说什么枪手感太轻，从来不玩这种游戏……”  
及川：“……好不好啊，爸。”  
花卷：“哦，没事儿了。”  
岩泉已经蹲下接过枪来在射击了。  
大玩偶的积分要好几千，岩泉几枪就弄到了手。  
趁他好不容易蹲下来到了自己够得到的高度，小男孩儿高高兴兴地在男人额头上亲了一口。  
好软。  
岩泉：“啧。”  
别人家的男孩子也这么粘人吗？

（六）启蒙  
岩泉有点事情出去了。  
及川探头探脑确定他的车确实一路绝尘而去后，一把扔掉作业跑出去玩了。

下午时分，阳光透过废屋的缤纷的花窗打在地板上，满是尘垢的大理石地板寸寸皲裂，裂缝里却迎着光生长出高傲挺拔，烈阳颜色的花来。  
这是岩泉和及川家买院子时附赠的一个废弃花房。  
岩泉可不是会照顾植物的男人。  
及川？  
他还没有铁锹高。

总之这地方就算岩泉回来了找他也得有一会儿的。  
及川叼着冰棒跳上窗台，手里提着一本旧书。  
奇怪极了，老师布置的书总是不如小岩屋里翻出来的吸引人。  
我看看，这本是……哦，是之前花卷叔和小岩从老家带来的杂物里塞的……《剪…灯新话》？  
中国人写的？  
小岩还……我以为小岩只会打架……  
及川吸着糖水，乌溜溜的眼睛透着惊异。

啊啊啊而且内容……？？小小及川看愣了好一会儿，啊这，原来亲亲了的人就可以这样那样……嘶……  
木头棒棒早就没了甜味儿，还是被世界观受到冲击的小男孩咬了好几个深深的牙印……

晚上岩泉回来了。  
他总觉得及川有点奇怪。  
岩泉戴着一副看报才用的眼镜坐在沙发里。  
及川转悠了一会儿凑上来：“小岩，你下次什么时候出去呀？”  
书还没看完好想接着看……  
岩泉：“……？？看情况吧。”  
他不动声色心道，这是打算瞒着我干什么好事儿？  
及川没得到满意答案，不甘心地在外头转了几圈又跑回来拿毛绒绒的额发蹭岩泉：“小岩，我问你个问题！”  
“说。”  
“我什么时候能跟你姓啊？”及川清澈的瞳孔倒映着错愕的岩泉。  
岩泉沉默了一会儿，揉了揉及川的脑袋：“当初是你说不要跟我姓的。”  
及川一边反手在男人不甚温柔的揉搓下护住自己的毛，一边困难地回想：“我说过吗……”  
哦好像是说过。  
他想起来自己站在母亲的灵枢前嚎啕大哭，上气不接下气地抽噎，不要岩泉带自己走，永远也不要岩泉抱。  
啧，可是那时候小岩一脸凶巴巴的样子，谁知道其实小岩这么可爱的……  
“而且我的年纪……做你父亲也不合适……”岩泉又说。  
及川一愣，不是，那个，其实……  
我说的是你身边的那个位置。  
现在说出来会不会吓到小岩……  
最后及川假装乖乖地点头：“也是，我去睡觉了，”他忽地轻轻一跳，恰好用嘴唇碰到岩泉的脸，“晚安小岩！”  
“啧，多大的孩子了……”岩泉皱起眉头，不过还是放他一蹦一跳跑掉了。

（七）及及掉牙真实情况

有时候岩泉会觉得及川特别像只猫。  
比如他早晨被闹钟逼着起床的时候，会以一个艰难的趴姿懒腰表达自己对床的依恋。  
及川迷迷糊糊地伸完懒腰，凑过来在岩泉嘴角一吻：“怎么了小岩，清早就盯着我看。”这个不要脸的男人指指自己的重点，“已经看硬了哦。”  
岩泉嫌弃地撇开视线顺手推开他：“滚去自己解决。”  
及川赖着他蹭了好几下才“被”滚下床。  
留下岩泉翻身对着墙壁。  
及川掉牙……  
我到底怎么会梦见他小时候的………  
小时候多可爱啊……  
话说其实我没见过这家伙那么小的年纪的事……领回来的时候他好像已经开始上学了………  
可恶……我居然也会让那种小鬼爬到我床上来……  
岩泉感受着后腰说不出的难受，有几分气急败坏地喊及川：“及川彻！今早你不许坐我的车！走着去上班！”  
“诶？！——”及川满头泡沫地探头进屋，一脸懵。


End file.
